lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Ling
Penny Ling is one of the main characters of the Littlest Pet Shop series. She is a panda with a gift for rhythmic ribbon dancing. Out of all of the characters of the main cast, she is shown to be the most sensitive in nature. Penny is voiced by Jocelyn Loewen (speaking voice) and Laura Hastings (singing voice). Personality Penny is generally kind-hearted. She is gentle, soft-spoken, and very sweet. She tries to be helpful, but her help sometimes causes unwanted results. She is very sensitive and her feelings can be easily hurt, as shown in "Penny for Your Laughs" when Pepper teased her and made hurtful jokes about her (which resulted in Penny bursting into tears). Penny's talent lies in gymnastics geared activities, but she is particularly fond of ribbon dancing. She is usually very graceful but can be a bit clumsy, sometimes as a result of others messing her up. While Penny is sensitive and cutesy most of the time, she is also shown to have a bit of a temper. In the event that she is angered, she reveals an unstoppable rage. In "Mean Isn't Your Color," Penny held a grudge over a clothing design that she believed that Blythe intended for her to wear and frightened the other pets with her attitude. On some occasions, she is also shown to possess a great deal of physical strength. In "Mean Isn't Your Color", she tore a chair apart when she was angry, and nearly crushed Russell and Sunil when she hugged them in "Topped with Buttercream". Appearance Penny is a panda with purple-blue colored markings and very pale purple eyes with gray tint. The inside coloring of her ears are pale-lilac. She, like Pepper, does not wear any acessories. Other Outfits *A spy costume with a black beanie and black turtleneck. *During Blythe's fashion show, Penny wore a green dress vaguely resembling a kimono. Underneath the main layer was a pale, mint green layer. While lining it was soft yellow material with a single flower in the center, matching the one worn on her small hat. *An orange version of the above. *A cute black hairbow and a necklace. *A yellow, green, and orange scottish outfit with brown belt and simple jewelry. Has a light blue paint on one side of her face. *When imitating a space series, Penny had a blue shirt on with black lining and wore a short dark gray wig, possibly male. Pointing ears. *A white top with blue and green colorful skirt and pink half layer-skirt on top. Around her waist was a red cloth, and she wore a black cap with flower on it. *During The Sweet Shop Song, Penny wore the same glittery dress, white gloves, and blue neck piece as the other girls. She was given a lilac colored wig with single white streak, wearing it up in a curly beehive with a big cherry decoration in it to match her cherry earrings. *In another she wore a big pair of glasses, a collar piece, and a small bow on her right ear. *In her fantasy she wore a long, flowing pink dress with white boa and a rose decoration on her right ear. *A pale pink dress with sparkling pink sash. *she also wears a nurse outfit with orange makupe and a purple puffy wig *a light pink dress with simple lining and a pink beaded crown *a indian outfit with a layer of gold flowers in the middle and gold lining on the outside of it making the other two sides pink and a beaded headband with light and dark pink beads in a pattern and a huge gold bead in the middle Quotes "Oh, Vinnie" "I wanted to call it Minka Inka" "Why are you asking me, its not like I don't have to worry about looking too good or kinda of good even ok! (Roars)" "I don't like the outfit you made for me, I can't wear a man's suit! I'm a pretty panda and I wanna wear something pretty!" "We were wrong Russell and were sorry! We liked you just the way you were! We need serious Russell back to find Mary Frances! Please say you'll help! (Cries)" "Nice to have you back Russell" Trivia *In "Bad Hair Day," Penny is shown to have a very big appetite. She managed to eat an entire basket/plate of fruits within a few seconds. In Dumb Dumbwaiter, she finished an entire bowl of popcorn. *In Frenemies, Penny is the sixth pet to join the Pet Shop crew. Gallery Meet Penny Ling.PNG lps-image4-102-570x420.jpg Penny fantasy dress.png|Penny's fantasy dress tumblr_mga2h1KHFm1s008vgo1_400.png tumblr_mga2h1KHFm1s008vgo2_400.png tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo9_400.png tumblr_mido45FKt11s008vgo6_500.png screenCapture 14.04.13 20-06-16.jpg tumblr_mdo9zzoL481rvkyw2o2_1280.png|I wanted to call it Minka Inka LPS_006_05-570x420.jpg|Penny Ling upset LPS_006_06-570x420.jpg|This is not me. LPS_006_09-570x420.jpg Mean Isn't Your Color.jpg Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg tumblr_mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1_1280.png Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg PHgx8etbHcaIjh 1 l.jpg PHJoniTjTsh2MR 1 l.jpg tumblr_mglx1vgoSO1rj0gp0o1_1280.png LPS_006_11-570x420.jpg LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg tumblr_mhttxbcxvZ1s008vgo5_400.png Pet Shop girls sweet shop song.png Tumblr mi6th3OsT01qmo3obo1 1280.png Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6 1280.png Image.jpg ScreenCapture 12.04.13 1-24-57.jpg Penny Ling's first day photo album.png Penny Ling party clothes.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pets